


Spontaneous Combustion

by BlindPriestess



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindPriestess/pseuds/BlindPriestess
Summary: Zenigata gets invited to the wedding of Jigen and Goemon. He believes it's another one of their tricks, but attends anyways.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Spontaneous Combustion

When Zenigata had received the wedding invitation at his office, he was too shocked to even begin yelling. The letter was inconspicuous, and had no return label, but he could easily recognize the handwriting of the dastardly thief he had dedicated his career to catching. He carefully opened the envelope seal, half expecting a confetti bomb or some other rude surprise to pop out at him like in the past, but nothing attacked him. Bemused and intrigued, he pulled out the letter from inside and quickly scanned the text. ‘Mr. Zenigata Kouichi, invited to the wedding of Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa, Sunday the 15th at 3.’ His mind was hardwired to close examination of obvious clues left by Lupin that led him to various heists all over the world. He froze for a moment, then read through the entire thing again. Gears still churning in his head, he yelled for Detective Yata to come into his office immediately.  
The young man saluted at the doorway, then stepped inside tentatively, but with fire in his eyes.   
“What is it, sir?” He asked, walking up to the desk after spotting the opened letter and Zenigata’s puzzled but angered look. “Another clue to Lupin?” Yata was like a young Zenigata in the making, almost as passionate about catching the gang as himself.   
Zenigata hummed. “Maybe, but it’s the most coded one yet.” He extended the invitation to Yata, who took it excitedly, poring over the words. His eyebrows knitted as he reached the end and Zenigata nodded sagely. “Indeed, one of the most hexing yet. Don’t worry, Detective, we’ll have all the men on this one.”   
“But sir,” Yata swallowed and pressed on. “Isn’t this just a wedding invitation?”   
Zenigata’s tic above his eye began to act up as he thrust forward, hands slamming down on his desk.   
“Of course, Detective! You don’t think me that stupid, do you?”   
“Of course not, sir.” Yata stuttered out. “But, why so many people? They gave us the date, location, even the timeframe.”   
“Exactly! It’s too simple, son. When you’re following a thief like Lupin, you have to turn over every stone. This trail is too easy. And the entire ruse is ridiculous.” He scoffed. “I know the entire gang almost as well as Lupin himself. It’s just not plausible.”   
“Sir,” Yata began. “Don’t they also know you as well? It’s been many years, and you guys almost get along under life threatening circumstances. Couldn’t they consider you an actual guest to an actual wedding?” Zenigata opened his mouth, and closed it almost as quickly. He was stumped. In his mind, he could clearly see his own imagined train of events. The wedding would be a giant trap to lure Zenigata and his troops to the spot while Lupin and accomplices carried out a job just a mile away. It was all too realistic, yet Yata’s words seemed to be an insane possibility. It was true that Zenigata had many times worked with the gang in a combination of interest, especially when they had a similar enemy. He had also saved the life of many and been saved in turn by them. It was a complicated relationship, but in the heat of the moment, Zenigata could almost imagine them as colleagues. Friends was pushing it, but he had never expected to become so close with them as it was.   
Yata waited patiently as the chief thoroughly thought it over. Zenigata knew these people better than anyone, and under his orders Yata would surely follow. Finally, Zenigata nodded slowly. “Alright,” He said gruffly, rubbing his chin like a super villain. “I will attend the wedding. However, I’m going to have a troop waiting just outside the doors if any funny business happens. And call the police in the area, let them know the ICPO is on it, but their security should be extra tight up to and during.”   
Yata saluted once more. “Got it, sir.” As he left the office in a hurry, Zenigata slowly reclined back into his seat, muttering about suit rentals.   
...  
Jigen took a drag out of his cigarette, leaning against the stone walls of the small but secure church they had found in the quaint country the gang was currently staying in. The day was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but snort at the idealistic spring wedding most people dreamed of. He and Goemon had picked the day at random. The wedding had been spontaneous, with less planning than one of their heists. Lupin had volunteered to scout the local area, and reported back to them with a couple of suitable location. The little church was secure and just private enough for themselves, the rest of the gang, and a dozen of the guests they had invited that they had gotten to know while in the country. Traveling criminals couldn’t get too close or reach out many people, it was dangerous to everyone. So they had a date, a location, and Lupin happily requested to be the priest. Knowing him, he would steal the spotlight as easily as an unguarded diamond, so they declined. The regular priest had gladly accepted when they went to ask, and all the pieces were falling into place.   
Fujiko was excited about the event, and offered to help with as much planning as possible. Her and Lupin had gone out for an entire day to send invitations to only twenty people, but knowing them there was a lot more going on that they probably glossed over. Jigen’s collection of suits was deemed too ordinary for such a day, and they had all gone out to a local tailor to have a nice black suit ordered. Jigen kept insisting on also having a hat to go with the outfit, but he was shot down by the party, especially reminded he couldn’t wear a hat in church. In a few days, his wedding suit was delivered to their safe house.   
Goemon was not so simple. He absolutely insisted on wearing traditional Japanese clothing, and in a small European country it was as good as impossible. But thanks to their combined back channels, Goemon’s wedding outfit also arrived, a dark kimono and hakama similar to his everyday wear, but also a black jacket with white details customary for grooms.   
And shortly the day arrived. Jigen was adamant that he was not nervous at all, but the chain smoking since 10 A.M. betrayed him. Lupin stayed by his side as his best man, cracking jokes and slapping his back, promising the day would be perfect and he had nothing to worry about. Fujiko fluttered around, arranging small details he probably wouldn’t notice, and tittering small comments to the couple. Goemon was staying out of the way, probably meditating, and for all of their unconventional ways they had agreed to not see each other before the wedding on the day of. Another cigarette burned down to his fingertips and Jigen hissed, flicking it to the ground and reaching into his jacket to grab his pack. An open flame on the lighter held out by Lupin waited for him when he straightened up again.   
“It’s cool, man.” Lupin chided lightheartedly. “I can’t believe you’re getting shook up by this and not in a thousand cop shoot out.” He snickered, stowing the lighter away after taking out a cigarette of his own. For all the ones they shared, they both preferred different brands. On days when they had the luxury of choice, they only shared a lighter.   
“Though if you had let me throw you that bachelor’s party last night you wouldn’t be so strung out.” Lupin mumbled from around the stem. Jigen grunted in response. Lupin got chatty in high stress situation, and he was apparently feeding off of Jigen’s energy.   
For all his years, Jigen felt like a teenager again on his first date. Maybe more nervous. He didn’t have an audience that time. His hands itched for the familiar weight on a gun that usually worked to salve his nerves before a situation. Nothing like that in a church, at least not on the groom. Even Goemon’s sword was denied to come up the altar with him, and if he could grudgingly accept that, Jigen could live without his steadfast rifle for an hour or so. The trickle of guests had slowly begun to thicken during the last twenty minutes, and Jigen watched them from under the brim of his hat. His trusty fedora would also be stored away until afterwards, so he was holding onto it until the last possible minute.   
The moment was fast approaching though, and Lupin elbow nudge signaled him to finish his cigarette. He sighed, dropping it into the dusty ground and snuffing it out with his shoe. Lupin had done the same next to him. His trademark, toothy grin was directed entirely at him.   
“See you at the altar, bud.” He singsonged, bouncing away from him like he was on the moon. Jigen wished he could share his radiating confidence. Jigen shuffled inside, laying his hat upon a coat rack by the entrance. The priest had called for one of them to walk up the aisle, as is tradition, and Jigen volunteered. Fujiko wanted to be the one to walk up the aisle with him, as a flower girl or to hand him off, but they all agreed that everyone would probably mistake her for the bride, no matter what color she wore. Still standing before the oak doors, Jigen peeked through them.   
No one was at the altar yet, but the pews were filling quickly. There were only about four rows, and it was kind of narrow, so the small number of guests they had invited fit perfectly. Heaving another sigh, nerves feeling jumbled and hands beginning to sweat, he sat down heavily on one of the metal folding chairs in the small entrance. His watch told him that it was almost another fifteen minutes before it started, and thankfully almost every guest had arrived. But when Lupin had told the couple about the wildcard guest he had invited under their nose, Jigen could almost strangle his best friend. Zenigata was probably not even going to show, but the anxiety that he would and disrupt the entire event was another reason for his nervousness. An elderly woman waddled through and Jigen greeted her offhandedly, checking his watch consistently. He tried evening out his breath like Goemon had taught him, but when a certain figure stepped inside, all the air in his body left in a wheeze.   
The inspector looked around nervously, looking like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be, and Jigen couldn’t up but stand to greet him.   
“Thanks for showing up.” He put out his hand to shake, and Zenigata took it gratefully.   
“Uh, thank you for inviting me.” His voice was almost a stutter, and Jigen could see the willpower behind him not immediately slapping cuffs on everyone in the entire building. Secretly, he appreciated it. Jigen’s hand fell back down, and the two men stood in awkward silence.   
“So...” the inspector was racking his brain for polite conversation topics. “How you feeling?”   
Jigen chuckled lowly. “I’m nervous as shit, actually.”   
“Really?” Zenigata asked, surprised. In all his encounters with the sharpshooter he was the epitome of cool and collected. Nothing seemed to shake the guy, but here they stood. Jigen nodded silently to his exclamation.   
“Ah, well,” Zenigata’s hand rose up to cup behind his neck awkwardly. “Knowing you guys, it should go off without a hitch.”   
Jigen’s lip curled into a sort of smile. “Yeah.” He replied. They stood their for another silent second before Jigen exhaled.   
“I feel just like a kid again, you know.” He turned to lean against another wall, without completely turning his back on Zenigata. “I would have been fine just going to the damn state office and getting the certificate, but you know Lupin loves a show.”   
At that, Zenigata felt free to laugh out loud, coming to stand by him. “Truth be told, I thought this was another one of your super elaborate heists.”   
“I’d almost be more alright with that.” Jigen admitted, toying with his watch since he couldn’t smoke inside the building. Zenigata hummed in response.   
“Honestly, it will pass by in a blur. The only thing you’ll end up remembering is looking at the person you’re marrying. It all just fades away once you see them.”   
Jigen tilted his head. “Sounds like you got some experience in the arena.” He prodded, looking sideways at him, gaze completely open without the fedora brim.   
“I thought so, once.” Zenigata rumbled, looking deep in thought before straightening with military stiffness and slapping his shoulder like an old pal. “Well, good luck out there.”   
He parted clumsily after Jigen mumbled a thank you, slipping through the oak doors to his seat. Jigen could pick up soft organ music being played from within, and he checked his watch. Almost time. He exhaled, trying to shake out all of his nervous feelings. He stood in front of the doors, toeing one open to listen carefully to the music within. It was still a peaceful tune as people shuffled into their seats and chatted lowly. He made sure not to look up to the altar, though he did see the priest meandering through, greeting guests and making his way to the front. He could see Zenigata from his angle, in the second pew, looking as nervous as Jigen felt.   
Suddenly, the music changed, playing a traditional wedding song that Jigen couldn’t name. It was obviously time, and he heard the combined commotion as everyone rose to face the aisle. Gently, he slid the door open, stepping into the room, eyes on his feet.   
When the door shut behind him, he finally forced his gaze up, and almost forgot to start walking. Up at the altar, now decorated with red roses obviously from Fujiko, stood the priest with the book in his hands. Lupin stood on the left, grinning down the aisle at him, obviously overjoyed but thankfully containing it. Fujiko sat in the front row, again to not confuse the guests, and she smiled and winked down at him. She had done a great job of decorating, he had to admit, and he had to be sure to thank her later.   
But honestly, his brain filtered them all out when he saw Goemon standing up there. He was stiff and trying to hide his nervousness, and Jigen felt much better that he wasn’t the only one rattled. Goemon was very good at so many things, but for all of his stoicism his true feelings usually shone through, especially to someone who knew him well. Right now, Jigen could tell that he was extremely nervous, uncomfortable with the audience, but his eyes shone and he actually smiled, a rare sight to all but his fiancé.   
Jigen couldn’t help but grin back, and began to strut up the aisle. He knew it was tradition to walk slowly, but he couldn’t help the pace of his feet that carried him closer to Goemon. Besides, usually it was for people to ooh and ahh at the bride and her beautiful dress. His black suit, though well tailored and made of fine material, wasn’t anything to gawk at. He had to appreciate Goemon’s outfit though. It looked as regal and handsome on him as though he was an emperor. Goemon had broached the idea of getting another for Jigen, as they were both Japanese, but he had denied. His suits were as much a part of him as his name. He didn’t want to be uncomfortable and look and feel out of place on such a special day, too.   
Finally, he reached the altar, stepping up carefully and turning to face Goemon. His smile had almost evened out, but his eyes twinkled lively. Lupin squeezed his shoulder quickly, before they both turned to the priest. Honestly, this was the most boring part, so they had been sure to get him to go straight to the point. He appreciated the decision as he stood there, not able to wait one more minute to be married.   
He requested for the rings to be brought out, and they had let Fujiko have this honor. She stepped up primly, holding out a pillow with two plain gold bands, and the priest continued.   
“Do you take Daisuke Jigen to be your husband?” He asked, turned toward Goemon. His soft but firm voice answered yes immediately. Then the old man turned to him, and he barely heard the question, as ecstatic as he was.   
“Yes.” It was sure and deep and full of emotion. Goemon’s hand nudged against his and with a start he whirled to him, almost forgetting about the rings. Goemon’s hands were steady and warm, and as he slipped on the ring to Jigen’s finger it was as delicate and elegant as everything else he did. He took a moment to admire how it looked on his hand and all it stood for, then plucked up the ring from the pillow that Fujiko still held. She smiled as softly as she could as she went back to her seat. Jigen’s hands had been sweaty, but the last minute had bolstered him. Goemon’s hand was still, but he responded to Jigen’s squeeze before he pushed the ring up his finger.   
For a second, they just stood there, hands clasped, and when his gaze rose it was like Goemon’s entire mask had fallen. He was truly smiling, and it giddily spread to Jigen. Distantly, he heard the priest finish, but he might have swooped in a little earlier to finally kiss his husband. The kiss was a little difficult, as they were both smiling as wide as they could, but it was a kiss.  
The room exploded into joyous noise, most of it from Lupin himself, practically bouncing off the earth as he embraced the two. Fujiko ran up to join them, laugh tinkling through all the other commotion. Though embraced by their friends, Jigen and Goemon shared a private smile as they tilted their foreheads together, close as they could be in the moment.   
The people had begun to rise from their pews, and even Zenigata approached the altar, wiping a tear with the back of his hand and congratulating them with hand shakes that almost dislocated their arms at the elbow. But Jigen smiled through all of it. The new weight on his hand was as comforting as the hand of his husband slipped into his. He couldn’t stop from squeezing it continuously, as the guests came up to congratulate them personally.   
Secretly, Jigen wanted to get out of the small stuffy church as quickly as possible, but Goemon’s steadfast honor held them both in place. They had also both agreed to skip any kind of party, and they were leaving as soon as the reception cleared out onto their honeymoon in the city of the small country. Lupin had mercilessly teased them about after the wedding, and almost begged to join them, but he had promised to stay and clear up any left over complications after they had left. Goemon began to lean into his husband as the afternoon light filtered through, and after an eternity they had finally loaded into the taxi.   
The drive to the city wasn’t long, so they were still in their wedding garb, and Jigen was happy to relive the moment over and over again. As the taxi rumbled along the winding roads, they couldn’t help but lean into each other.   
“We could start the honeymoon now.” Jigen purred into his ear, and Goemon huffed.   
“Hush, Daisuke.” His tone was light, and when Jigen bent his neck he could see his husband’s dark eyes looking playfully back at him. Jigen felt his face break out into a smile, which wasn’t very seductive, she he buried it into Goemon’s neck.   
“You sure?” He rumbled, and Goemon sighed loudly, jostling him until his face rose back up to meet him. Quickly, Goemon angled his head to peck lightly at his lips, and Jigen couldn’t help as he wrapped his arms around him to drag him closer, deepening the kiss as Goemon chuckled into his mouth.


End file.
